Scott the Dick
Scott, also known as "Scott the Dick", first appeared in the episode "Terrance and Phillip in Not Without My Anus". He makes a cameo in the movie appearing on the "Asses of Fire" poster. He later appeared in "It's Christmas in Canada" and in "Royal Pudding", where he was seen as a "giant dick". Appearance He has brown, spiky hair. He wears dark blue jeans and a brown, long-sleeved shirt with a black capital "S" embroidered in the middle. In several of Scott's appearances, he wears a red tie with his shirt. Like most Canadian characters, he has a Pac-Man head. In "Royal Pudding", as a result of radiation poisoning in Ottawa, he appears as a giant, which causes fellow Canadians to refer to him as a "giant dick". Background Scott is a resident of Ontario, Canada, and is the arch-nemesis of Terrance and Phillip and notorious among his fellow Canadians. He is most well known for being "a dick" and driving a PT Cruiser. (Often, when he made his entrances to the scenes in "It's Christmas in Canada", the other Canadians in the same scene would shout out to the boys: "Oh no! It's Scott! He's a dick!", or some variation thereof.) He is uptight and short-tempered, especially when it comes to Terrance and Phillip's toilet humor. Despite all of this, he claims he is the most patriotic Canadian. Scott is a television critic for magazines and is known by most Canadians as being obnoxious and "a dick", as evidenced by his nickname. He is uptight and short-tempered, especially with Terrance and Phillip's toilet humour and almost all the rest of his Canadian ilk though he has patriotism for his country and expresses special contempt for Americans and ethnic hatred towards the Inuit people. Scott was also Saddam Hussein's advisor twice, first in "Terrance and Phillip in Not Without My Anus" and then to the new Prime Minister of Canada in "It's Christmas in Canada", who turned out to be Saddam in disguise. Scott's first appearance was in "Terrance and Phillip in Not Without My Anus", where he was shown to be the nemesis of Terrance and Phillip. He then appeared in "real life" during "It's Christmas in Canada", attempting to stop the boys from getting Kyle Broflovski's brother Ike back. Scott returned in the season 15 episode "Royal Pudding", labeled as the "The Giant" due to radiation poisoning in Ottawa causing him to grow to slightly larger in size. After being wrongly accused of abducting the Princess of Canada, Scott helps in her rescue from Tooth Decay and is awarded the Canadian Medal of Courage. Personality He appears to be a racist, stating that Americans are "power-hungry" and was going to send the boys away, in "It's Christmas in Canada". He also dislikes Eskimos, but seems desperate to deny that he is an "Eskimo racist". Trivia *In the episode "Terrance and Phillip in Not Without My Anus", Scott's occupation was that he was the duo's prosecutor in court. He was also later made Saddam Hussein's adviser in this episode. He was Saddam's adviser again in "It's Christmas in Canada", while Saddam was in disguise as Canada's new Prime Minister. However, it was stated by Scott that his official job is a journalist, i.e. a television critic for magazines. Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant Villains Category:South Park Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Sitcom villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Lawyers Category:Male Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Xenophobes Category:Jerks Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Bullies Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Mutated Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Empowered Villains Category:Giant Category:Killjoy Category:Cowards Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Outcast Category:Propagandists Category:Traitor Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Falsely Accused Villains Category:Conspirators